Eye bolts that are not cast have been formed in the prior art by various methods including wrapping the wire after the formation of the loop back around itself, as typified in U.S. Pat. No. 898,912.
Another method was to forge the eye after the rod was properly bent, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 503,367. Another prior art method is to bend the end of the rod, forming the loop back and merely butt-welding the end to the shank, which method is a relatively weak construction.